The Long Epilogue
by DrewXIII
Summary: In the end, when he's sacrificed everything he had. When he's lost everyone he loved. Lelouch struggles with the painful consequences of his ceaseless vendetta. As his grief slowly consumes him, can Kallen fill the dark void deep within his cold heart?
1. At War's End

A/N: Ever since I saw the first episode of Code Geass, I got to tell you: I was hooked. It's even difficult to explain why, maybe it's the storyline, it's deep cast of characters, or maybe it's just because how badass Lelouch outsmarts just about everybody in the whole show. Nonetheless, I love it.

Now we all know that our main protagonist Lelouch Lamperouge is your typical Byronic hero. He's smart, devious, and charming towards women. As such, he's paired up with multiple individuals. But the pairing I'm always fond with is between Lelouch and his first mate, Kallen.

It's fun to poke at the fact that she adored Zero and considered Lelouch a total jerk throughout Season 1.

And now, I present you this fanfic in tribute to these two.

* * *

"The Long Epilogue"

Chapter 1  
At War's End

_It was over…_

_It was all over…_

_Years passed and gone. Lives taken and ruined._

_But it was over…_

_Finally, this war is won._

Lelouch stood at the pinnacle of the Britannian Palace. His dark hair being blown by the rough winds as is his long theatrical cape. His arm wrapped over his Zero mask at his side, he looked onward.

This was it. He was on top of the World and finally, he had won. They have won. Victory was to the Japanese, and they have reclaimed the country that they've lost to them that many years ago. Britannia has been routed out and sent back to it's content. It was to never come near Japan ever again.

The lone Prince of Britannia was part of the single spec left in the land of the rising sun. He departed from his uncompromising view of the beautiful green plains and recluse himself into the Palace.

He passed through the dark corridors malevolently, the shadows of the stain décor windows leading his way.

Lelouch was caught in a long windward silence. With each step he took, a familiar face brushed through his entangled mind.

_Everyone…_ he murmured to himself.

They were all gone. Every last one of them. Euphemia. Nunally. Suzaku. C.C. They were all dead, casualties of his blood-drenched sword of a rebellion. They're all dead, along with the whole Britannian Royal Family. He practically murdered all of them with his own hands. A dark grief washing over his troubled mind.

He just continued walking though, his face as emotionless as the Zero mask he was carrying. Normally, a leader would rejoice in the face of victory, especially after a war as grand as this. But not him. Lelouch Lamperouge, the strategist that lead the Japanese to this day, could only think of the many sins and sacrifices he made just to fuel his quest for revenge.

_Was it really worth it? _he asked.

But no one replied.

Lelouch was almost to the double doors at the end of the hall he was walking through. He only assumed that the other side held a large applause and a long celebration in favor of the Black Knight's victory over the Britannian regime. Sadly, he was in no mood to celebrate.

The doors opened for him despite his displeasure. As his cloaked figure came into view, a large crowd grouped in front of the Palace door and broke into a cheering frenzy. They all looked at him as a hero despite of his nationality. Literally a phantasm of justice. His words.

The Black Knights emerged from the heavy crowd and all proceeded to congratulate their aspiring leader themselves. Most of the Knights have been killed in the heat battle like the others, but the remaining few still owed it to themselves that their sacrifice wasn't in vain. They all rejoiced, believing that they made the right choice in sticking by him until the very end. If only Zero would share in their enthusiasm.

"Zero, I-I mean Lelouch. We did it! I can't believe we did it! We won!" Kallen cheered gleefully. Even though all of the Knights carried a bright smile in their faces, she seemed joyous the most. She raced towards Lelouch and wrapped her arms around him in a celebratory hug. His body slightly swayed to her movements, but his emotions barely flinched.

He reckoned that people would start wondering why he was in a down mood right now, especially Kallen. In reply, he tried to muster up a fake smile for her. "Y-yeah. Can't believe it either." He heaved in a dry response. It was the best false act he could do at the moment.

Kallen noticed that there really was something a bit odd about their normally self-assured leader. She looked up to see the odd smile he carried. She could immediately tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Lelouch, is something wrong?" Kallen then drew her distance. Blushing profoundly, she was worried she might've gone a bit too far with the hug. Ohgi, who was there with them all, would probably tease her about this in the next couple of days.

_Great Kallen, ruin the moment! _She scolded herself silently.

"No, everything's fine. Listen, uh, you guys go on ahead. I just need some... time to myself." Lelouch remarked coldly.

Although he was clearly referring to Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights, his mind was elsewhere and his eyes remained staring ahead.

The others were starting to wonder themselves but Lelouch simply left them. The last prince of Britannia walked towards the cheering crowd who gladly parted in half to let him through. And then he disappeared without a trace, like Zero normally would.

The rest of the Black Knights didn't venture further into what was going on, for as long as they've known Zero, he may be the odd kind but he certainly comes out with a miraculous plan in the end.

But one Knight was still in worry…

Kallen's deep blue eyes didn't leave the path Lelouch made. Unlike the others in the Order, she knows both Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero. The student who goes with her in Ashford Academy, and the leader she followed during their vendetta. She can piece together both halves to form the man he really is. Not just Lelouch, not just Zero, but both personas...

In other words, she knows him better than anybody else in the world.

And in a way, she could sense that they may be something wrong.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I know not much development is going on right now but bear with me hear, this is my first time working with characters as deeply complex as the colorful cast of _Code Geass_.

Trust me though, further chapters will somehow build on to form a pairing between Lelouch and Kallen. I'll see you guys again in Chapter 2.

Peace out.


	2. Valley of Lost Souls

A/N: I can't believe how fast this fic picked up right after I posted it in . Likewise, I really appreciate you guys for reading and commenting it. Who knew a lot of other people actually supported the whole Lelouch x Kallen ordeal.

Back on track, I'll try to make the general plot of this story to be as canonically correct as possible (because we all know that the series is still ongoing) while at the same time, setting up as few connections to the series' main plot.

One of my main problems in story-telling in the past is my insensible habit of omitting secondary characters in the series I'm fan doming from. I'll try my best to include a couple of characters from _Code Geass _here and there while of course, still focusing the spotlight on Lelouch and Kallen.

And if you've just skipped all of that random gibberish above me, I don't know mind, just keep reading the chapter

* * *

Chapter 2  
Valley of Lost Souls

"What?"

"What do you mean you're not going to assume the throne?" questioned Taizo Kirihara.

"I already said that I won't. Don't make me repeat myself a third time." Lelouch replied coldly.

The two were standing peacefully over the numerous graves surrounding the Kururugi burial ground. Numerous greens surrounded them both while the trees were flustered by the autumn wind, bringing down countless leaves.

Lelouch's young slender figure contrasted to Kirihara, who was justified to his wheel chair in his old age. He decided to accompany the young Britannian here in the endless interim of the dearly departed. They were standing over the gravestone of an unnamed Japanese soldier lost to the war, discussing matters on what would befall the newly instated Japan.

On his hands, Lelouch had a bouquet of flowers, but it wasn't for this particular burial it seems.

"I don't understand, my boy."

"The entire country of Japan is in your favor. Literally eating out of your hand. They adore you and await for only you to govern this island nation to the future!" The old man said vigorously.

Lelouch simply sighed to his reply.

"It isn't that, Kirihara. It doesn't matter if they are with me or against me. I am a Britannian. A prince of the Empire nonetheless. To estate me as their king would only take this country back into the same road we have worked so hard to break away from." Lelouch explained.

"But you are different from your father. You know that."

"And unlike my father, I shall deviate myself from the whim of power that has corrupted my family for generations."

"I see…so there is nothing I can say that can change your mind?" The wheelchair bound council man of the Kyoto House asked one last time.

"Pay my regards to whoever takes up as Japan's new leader." The Britannian ended the discussion stoically. This wasn't the first time he was approached with this offer. After all, he was labeled a savior as the infamous Zero. The man whose rebellion renamed the pitiful Area 11 back to it's rightful and noble stature.

"I'll see you, my boy." Kirihara bid farewell, seeing the young man walk away into the Autumn scenery. Leaving him be, a content look in his eyes. Deep down, he was proud of the lad. More so that he knew.

Lelouch walked through the rest of the graveyard on his own. The only sound within a hundred foot mark was the footsteps made by his shoes and rustling of the heavy winds against the tree branches. It felt like he was wandering aimlessly through the Imperial palace again… alone, sad, and restless.

He traversed up marble steps, climbing up the shallow hill to a terrace not far. There, more gravestones stood as far as the eye can see.

Walking up to a couple of few in particular, the lone prince stopped in front of three marble slabs protruding from the bright green grass. His eye sorrowfully looked over these burials. And in a kind gesture, he brought down his bouquet to these three.

It was quiet now. Even the wind had stopped altogether, refusing to blow through his reddish brown jacket. It slopped pitifully as it rested over his black sleeveless shirt.

"I'm sorry…" Lelouch muttered two solemn words to the three graves.

NUNALLY VI BRITANNIA

EUPHEMIA LI BRITANNIA

And SUZAKU KURURUGI

His breathing stopped, and he soon found himself losing to his thoughts.

_These people,_

_These three people now that stand before me __in utter silence._

_They died,_

_They paid with there very lives,_

_Just for what?_

_To repay for my crimes…_

_My sins,_

_My mistakes._

_It should've been my name lying there._

_War torn, broken, covered in countless thorns._

_Lelouch Lamperouge,_

_Lelouch Vi Britannia,_

_Zero,_

_It doesn't matter to me which wretched name they mark there._

_As long as it's not their's._

_..._

_Nonetheless, it's too late now…_

_All my love ones will be remember as heroes of this nation._

_While I will be forgotten…_

_A deserving end…_

_For someone like me._

_A murderer._

"I'm truly sorry…" Lelouch repeated. He closed his eyes to stop a single tear from shedding. The likes of him don't have the right to feel emotions, he told himself. The drop dried out shortly, his eyes opening to reveal the same coldness. It was all that ever was, and from now on, all that ever will be.

His head rambled of how much he wanted to take everything back, just to have them again. But he knew it was to no avail. No matter how much he plead, curse, or dictate. Nothing he could ever do could ever bring them back. Even the mighty power of Geass, at it's peak, cannot bend the will of Life and Death.

_Geass… this is where it all begin, isn't it?_

Lelouch's eyes glowed a familiar violet and the blood red symbol of Geass formed shortly afterwards. It's been nearly a year since he received it from the enigmatic C.C., and despite it's limits from before, he had somehow been able to grow and more powerful with each use of it. Breaking through those limits and literally controlling Geass to his will.

No longer is he hindered by single limit commands, lingering moments of free will, or inability to see through to his target's eyes.

The power of the King has been of critical importance to his victory.

And to that end, it has also been the scarred reason why he was here right now. Standing in front of the graves of his loved ones.

After C.C.'s tragic death, he thought that the power would slowly fade away. But it was still there now. A symbol of his damnation.

_I almost forgot..._

_C.C…_

He remembered her as she was. An enigmatic girl who he cherished beyond that of a simple accomplice. She was more than a partner-in-crime, more than a contract maker to him. Without question, she stood by his side until the very end. He managed to complete his contract with her. Overcoming the nature of Geass. A dream she didn't believe any mere human could accomplish. He remembered how she was very grateful for it that day. She smiled like she never smiled before. And then she was taken away…

_Like all the others…_

_With her blood all that's left,_

_Stained in my hands…_

A normal person would've been driven to insanity at this point. With that much guilt, burden, and hatred of one's self coursing through their very soul. But Lelouch stood remained emotionless here in this valley of lost souls.

This was the symbol of his dark victory.

"Lelouch?"

A whisper then pierced through the windward silence. The lone High School student in the middle of the cemetery was waken from his trance-like state the moment he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Lelouch?" The voice called to him again. He turned to see who it was, and a familiar face greeted him.

"What are you doing here, Kallen?" Lelouch asked, a bit surprised to see her.

"Probably the same reason you're here too." She replied sympathetically, revealing to him that she too carried flowers to the occasion.

The wind blew against the leaves once more, making them dance in the autumn scene.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Now wasn't that a long and painful chapter, eh? I know you guys are probably hating me right now because: One, I took so long to make an update to this story. (Which by the way, I'm also due somewhere here in another fic of mine.)

And Two, because I totally killed the moment you guys have all been waiting for by severing you all with a totally awesome _Code Geass_-fashion cliffhanger.

I was quite in the experimental mood when I was actually writing this. I was trying to evoke a lot of emotions through my choice of words.

Tell me how I did in a review, ok? I want to hear what you guys have to say.

And I'll see you all in Chapter 3... I hope.

Peace out.


End file.
